theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Spawn
The Hell Spawn are creatures developed in the Omni-verse before the Sol universe came into existence. The Hell Spawn came about from the center of the Omni-verse. They are demons of horror that only seek to end all balance, order and life in all universes. They came to the Sol universe when the Allfather came through the rift from the Omni-verse and the energies subsided into one area and thus created the Hell Gate of Sol. The Hell Spawn are known for their taint of all life in the multi-verses, spreading lies and trickery and twisting the wills of all species to their own twisted wills. The Beginning The Hell Spawn formed in the center of the Omni-verse in the era known to the Omnisians as the "Time before time", many wars and blood spilling stretched across the Omni-verse and this threw off the balance and harmony of the universe and the hatred, sin, and vengeful energies came together as one in the center of the universe. It was here that the energies formed a unique anomoly that was a rift between realms, dimensions, planes and universes, this was the beginning of Hell. With the more unharmonious deaths appearing across the universe, souls ended up travelling into this anomoly and feeding it, it grew bigger and the souls began taking bodies and life again in forms of hideous monsters bent on revenge of life. War spread throughout the Multiverse wiping out species at a time to consume their bodies into their near endless ranks. History in the Sol Universe Soon after the Allfather entered the Sol Universe, the corrupted followed through the unnatural tear in space and the energies flowed forth from the Omni-verse. The energies spread the world across the universe giving the select worlds the powers of Mysticism. The demons over the course of a thousand years after the Allfather landed on Earth, began channeling energy and making sacrifices towards opening the Hell Gate, from which the Hell Spawn could launch themselves from their own twisted universe. The Hell-Spawn would build themselves up and scout for the Allfather, eventually leading them to Earth and the enslavement of Humanity. During this time they burnt Earth and scouted for the Allfather who was too deep within the mountains to find. The gave up and continued their harsh reign over the humans for the next thousand years. Eventually the Allfather awoke from his comatose state and led a human rebellion against the demons during the Day of Exodus. In the aftermaths, the demons were banished from Earth and whatever demons remained retreated back into the Hell Gate. The demons would gather and make a full frontal assault within a oouple of centuries later. The Assault of Earth was ended due to increased Order of Infinity actions. Human losses from this assault bought the Hell Spawn to escape back into the gate, not to return for centuries. A millennium later, Kren, a demon who was amongst the demons on Earth and was banished, came back for revenge against humanity, for what would be his first of many assaults. With much destruction to the already weak human empire, the demon took many captives and retreated back into the Hell Gate and Kren wouldn't return for many millenia later. Sects Rialaigh Atharraich Gnóthachan